Kagome's Death
by InuKat6688
Summary: It's just my version of Kagome dying. I was almost in tears when I wrote this, so I hope you enjoy reading it. This will be my second fanfic that I've ever really finished. Might add on, u just never know. Rated T just because. Lolz.
1. Her Death

**_Okay, the story is that Kagome was the last to remain of her friends after the battle with Naraku. This is just something that popped into my head one night and I decided to put it on paper. It's a song fic, but while I was typing it up, I was nearly crying. Lolz. I hope you enjoy it, it's about Kagome dying._**

* * *

Kagome walked through the fields of the abandoned village. She had begun to visit here, more so then usual. Her friends had died in the final battle with Naraku, and as a result of the battle, Naraku had killed off many of the surrounding villages. Her friends, along with Naraku, were nothing but a pile of ashes now.

_Cannot touch,  
Cannot hold,  
Cannot be together,  
Cannot love,  
Cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other._

Kagome heard the song on the breeze as she came to a stop and dropped to her knees beside the place where she'd last seen her friends standing. She began singing when her sobs had subsided. "Must be strong,

_And I must let go,  
Cannot say,  
What my haunts must know.  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
How do I not want you?  
Here in my arms?_

Kagome had a tear escape her eye as she planted a single seed in her friends ashes.

_How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you,  
When you are gone?_

Kagome wasn't just speaking about Inuyasha, but all of her friends. She missed them all so much, and she loved them all equally, as if they were her own flesh and blood. Suddenly, from around her neck, the jewel rolled down onto the ground.

_Cannot dream,  
Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments.  
Cannot feel,  
How we feel,  
Must be tended over._

Kagome stood and walked to the jewel, falling to her knees once more. She didn't pick up the jewel, but she silently cried and continued to sing.

_Must be brave,  
And I must go on,  
Must not say,  
What I've known all along._

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms?  
How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you,  
When you are gone?_

Kagome reached over and picked up the jewel along with some sandy dirt that slipped through her fingers.

_How can I not love you...?_

_Must be brave,  
And I must be strong,  
Cannot say,  
What I've known all along,  
How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
How can I not want ou,  
Here in my arms?  
How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you....  
When you are gone....?_

When she sang her final line, she made an unconcious wish, it was both selfish and unselfish, but the jewel granted it for the girl. Behind her, a spark flew, and her seed began to grow.

It grew into a large tree with the biggest flowers you could only imagine. There was a purple one, an orange one, a red one, and a pink and yellow one. Just then, Kagome felt a sharp stab in her chest. She grabbed at it, dropping the jewel in the process, and fell over. She turned over and her eyes widened in shock at the huge tree. It began to rain- just then, the petals to the flowers opened, and slowly, so slowly, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha slid the field, there were hundreds more trees, and they had all sprouted flowers, so many different colors.

Out of the flowers came Sesshomaru, Rin, Jakken, Kouga, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, no Naraku, but several others. Kagome let go of her chest, she knew this was it, she couldn't stay any more. Inuyasha, Sango, along with the rest of her friends that she'd made, came to her side and looked at her with concerned looks. Even Sesshomaru was grateful for what she'd done for them all.

"Kagome, please stay." Inuyasha said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. As if by some magical wind, they could all hear it singing:

_Cannot touch,  
Cannot hold,  
Cannot be together._

Kagome was breathing hard. "I can't, I m-made a deal." Kagome stuttered. Her eyes were beginning to turn pale.

_Cannot love,  
Cannot kiss,  
Cannot have each other._

"Please, Kagome, I need you! You're supposed to be my mama! I don't want you to go!" Shippou wailed.

_Must be strong,  
And we must let go,  
Cannot say,  
What our haunts must know._

Kagome's breathing worsened, but she smiled. "I'll be able to watch you, Midoriko said I could, and I can protect you and everything, you won't be able to see me though...." Her heart began to hurt again, and she grabbed at it in pain.

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms?_

"Kagome, we love you, we want to be able to see you..." Sango said, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

_How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you,  
When you are gone?_

"Why, Kagome? Why did you ask such a silly question?" Miroku asked.

_Cannot dream,  
Cannot share,  
Sweet and tender moments._

"Because-because you all need a life....a life with-without Naraku. One-one that-that will make you happy." She stuttered. A single tear slipped from her eye, "I can't stay, Midoriko is call-calling me. I love you all." And with that, Kagome's breathing stopped, and everyone held their breath, waiting for her to start breathing again.

_Cannot feel,  
How we feel,  
Must be tended over..._

"Kagome!!!!!!" They all wailed, almost all at the same time. They cried over her body and squeezed her hands, trying to get her to come back, but to no avail. Crying could be heard from every nearby person. Kagome was gone, and she wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

_Must be brave,  
And we must go on,  
Must not say,  
What we've known all along..._

And the music trailed off as if to be finished for another day...

**************************************************************************************

A day after Kagome's burial, the group had begun to make a journey, a journey to find their own land and home to live in. They might be split up in a few areas, but they'd always be friends. Around the fourth day, when they'd ventured so far away from Kagome's body, they began to have weird 'events'.

And again, they all heard Kagome singing, as if finishing the song from whence it started:

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms?  
How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you,  
When you are gone?_

Sometimes, in the morning, Kagome's delicious cooking could smelled through out a whole forest area, or they'd be held up in midair after nearly tripping and causing themselves a concussion.

_How can I not love you...?_

Kagome's spirit had stayed with them, though see through, Kagome was there, helping them, like she said she would.

_Must be brave,  
And we must be strong,  
Cannot say,  
What we've known all along..._

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you,  
Here in my arms?_

When they'd lost sense of direction, Kagome'd make some sort of communication and give them a lead on where to go, and from then on, they were happy, knowing Kagome was watching over them all.

_How does one want some way?  
For all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you..._

_When you are gone...?_

And the singing was no more.

* * *

**_How did you like it? What a way to end something like that, huh? Well, R&R plz, I'm thinking about making it longer, but I need enough review for that, mostly because I don't know whether or not if it's good. I think it is, but I don't know about my readers! Thank you for reading!_**


	2. My Reply

_I heard a lot of things, and I'm not too sure....but, first thing first, I will reply to some reviews._

_**Sweetangels123: What is the title of this song?**_

_Well, my dear, I have no idea actually. I came across this song a long time ago when I was searching for some Inuyasha music videos. I happened to come across it on youtube, so that's the best answer I can give you. Sorry I couldn't of much help._

_**#1 naruto fan elric: Good job, you did great. **_

_Well, to tell you the truth, I half assed this small story. I may continue, I don't know._

**_Mrs. Inuyasha: Oh my good golly gosh! I cried! That was so sweet..._**

_An interesting name, my friend. Tell me, if you are Mrs. Inuyasha, can I be Mrs. Sesshomaru? Hahahaha! Alright, alright, no need to get so gushy. I was trying to make dramatic, but I don't know. I can't even remember the last time a wrote anything. I love writing, true, but lately, I really hadn't had the time to do anything! I didn't intend for it to sound so sweet, but hey, whatever catches the reader's attention, right?_

**_XxHaku-Spirited-Away-RoseXxXx: Story was so sad and sweet at the same time. Its also a little haunting but nonetheless soo cool. I was about to cry because of how deep it was. Really good story!_**

_Well, first off, you have a very interesting name. It makes my name seem miniature in size! Well, true, it was sad, and I guess a little sweet, definitely haunting. That was the aim I was going for. And...please don't cry! I freak when someone starts crying. Anyway, thanks. Its good to hear so many reviewers that actually like my work._

**_(No Name): Pretty good! It was sad! But I liked it! I think you really should make it long though, just a suggestion. Like I said though, its good!_**

_Hm, a mysterious reader. I like that, No Name. Thank you, I think its pretty good myself seeing as how I got six reviews from only posting one chapter. As for your suggestion, I'm glad you brought that up. I just want to say that I've been trying to go on from what I have now, but for some reason, I can't get anywhere. I need some ideas so that I can get my head turning, then I can get it down on some paper and soon enough the computer! I think I just have Writers' Block, every writer gets them, right? I'm sure I'll think of something._

**_TheThirdSister: That was really beautiful...And sad. I really liked it!_**

_Hmm, please tell, why'd you choose such a user name? Is it from church or was it just something you came up with and it eventually just caught on? Thank you for the review, and I agree. It was beautiful, and sad, but hopefully not so much so that its just plain boring! Hahaha! I'm glad you liked it, Sister._

_Now, moving on. I just want to say, that even though it has taken me SO VERY LONG to even so much write anything short of a response, I just want to say that I'm really thinking about continuing. However, I also want to say that I want to make this a readers' story! So, I say, give me ideas! I promise, you will receive full credit for whatever ideas I 'steal'! I want this story to be of the readers' choosing, not of my own. Mostly because I have another story that I'm preoccupied with now, that I really am getting a little confused at what ideas I wish to put where. So, if you give me an idea, I'll place it in the story and dedicate whatever chapter it pops up in to you! Hopefully, I haven't been gone for so long that you have lost interest, and if that is the cause, I will call this story and a failure. A very....epic....failure. But anyway, review, my friends, and feel free to ask any questions you want! I promise I won't degrade you! Honest! Hahahahaa!_


End file.
